


An Unexpected Change

by justsimplymeagain



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Edited, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were going as they were designed to go; Will had Encephalitis and every piece of the plan was running smoothly, up until a new player came onto the scene for a short time and made a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Change

**Author's Note:**

> The characterization might be wrong, and I apologize for that. And the way it's written, was mostly be playing with a different way of doing things. Hopefully this is amusing enough to read from beginning to end.

Cold, it was cold and it was dark with nothing but the sky above and a best behind to walk with him. There was no destination, there never is as bare feet pull him forward. The darkness slipping through the trees and nipping at the edges of his vision was the only witness to a misery both old and new.

_Cold and hunger curled in her stomach and scratched at the edges of her vision. Nothing here but her upcoming meal and the company of forever screaming and whispering voices of her stars. The stars that always have something new to say. Insight and warning, torment and promises. Tonight she hoped with a giddiness that was all her own that those stars would hold promises and a meal._

The bellowing of the stag behind him only gave reason to go forward faster. An attempt to escape? From what, the madness that seemed to scratch at his mind with each new onslaught of victims and killers? Or was he listening to a warning that he has yet to recognize knowingly?

Footsteps could be heard now, with the hooves and his bare feet. But still, he marched forward.

_Her movements proved to be the right ones. Her stars and instinct and hunger led her here to this road. To her next meal. Odd as it was though, to find a man walking in his sleeping clothing and feet bare on the hard pavement. Blood could be picked up, sores on his feet from every step taken. It made her giddy as she clapped her hands and followed extra quietly as she was taught. Daddy would be cross if he were here and if she were so careless._

_And she didn't want that! Just as she didn't want her Spike to be tainted as Angelus is. But they both were, burdened and tainted and she was all alone!_

The stag let out a loud sound, a screech, and a bellow. Will shuddered at the haunting sound of things scratched and clawed in the dark. An eerie sensation of hair standing on the back of his neck drew his unfocused attention as his pace slowed to a near stop.

_With such a slow, steady pace, it gave her time to follow and stalk every move and every breath her prey took. It wasn't long before she was well aware of the state her food was in._

_“Sleeping.” She sees and confirmed it was as she moved closer still and her word did not gain a reaction as her steps took her to the place in front of him. Her presence not enough to slow the movement as the man brushed up against her shoulder and kept moving._

_A time to play?_

The nose of the stag pushed itself against his shoulder, first gently before it became insistent. The stag became a wall in which he could not move. So he made no further step and listened as the stag cry out to the stars above and the darkness surrounding them.

“See!”

_Her hands held his shoulders tight, and she watched as she gained no resistance to her touch. She looked into those eyes and noticed that nobody was home. Not really. His skin held a layer of sweat and sickness to it. A sound of frustration, a spoiled meal. Bad eggs! Rotten meat! A ruined meal._

_A sick boy. Sick and tormented. A savage glee curled in her belly as she felt her face shift in preparation should she take this meal regardless of its state. She is hungry after all, and she has to eat too._

_Then he speaks to her._

He isn't alone, and his stag was not there. Instead, a girl was, though her body reflected that of a woman. She was a girl, a child. A vicious feral child. She was sadistic and cruel and savage and beautiful. But nothing made sense to her and nothing gave anything away. Not at first. Never at first. So his mind opens and the pendulum swung.

**FWUM**

The face is normal and smoothed out.

**FWUM**

The face is broken. And torn apart with distress and sanity seemed to slip further away with each tick of the clock.

**FWUM**

The face is human and scared and hurt and suffocated by the world around her. She see's too much. She knows too much. And her protection was too little. And what there was, did not protect her from cruel eyes with cruel intentions. And he wants to weep as his mind screams at what it sees and what it doesn't and what he feels both cruel and not. He breaks her and is broken in her place.

The ground hurts as it bites into his knees.

_Her hands covered her ears, and her feet carry her back three steps and rock in her spot. Her meal spoke words to her, used her tongue and the sound of her words came from his mouth. Furthermore, he showed that he was special like her. Saw things, knows things._

_He saw her! Only he saw her in ways that no other man has. Not since her daddy saw her, not even Spike her precious little Spike saw her as she was. Weak. Human. Fragile and crying, squirming in a slow death which life as a human is. The man, she saw him go to his knees and shivered violently and she found herself swaying and looking to the stars. Her face smoothed out. She was so hungry!_

_But she stayed her hand and hidden her fangs._

_A pity. She was so hungry. But she didn't eat. Her meal was special and spoiled with sickness._

_Angelus would love playing with him. Breaking him. Crushing him. Tormenting him. Then changing him. Because this man was special like Drusilla is._

_“What's your name, special boy?” Her words echoing her nature and want. She crouched in front of the shivering man; her dress shifted to accommodate her. She felt so beautiful in this dress and often drew attention from potential meals and lustful gazes._

His name. His name, he knew it and gave it. Will Graham. And words just kept falling from him, absorbed by the one in front of him who took and took as Will found himself trapped in her eyes. The woman, her face normal still pet his hair and Will felt awareness hurdle towards him. Aware of how his mouth was dry, he spoke a lot. Will looked around and felt panic claw at his mind. He was sleepwalking and made it far down the road and further still away from his home.

Will diverted his eyes from hers. Her hands cool to the touch, and Will likened it to the time of night. Odd to see a woman out here like this? Where was her car? And why did she dress in something that clearly did not hold much heat to it?

“Who?” Will asked and she seemed delighted to be asked. He learned her name was Drusilla and found himself stumbling over how odd that name is. It wasn't a normal name to name a daughter. But for once, keeping that to himself in the attempt to not come across as abrasive as he normally did. She was clearly foreign.

_The things she learned. The things she heard only seemed to make her see herself kneeling and shivering in his place and the stars whispered and screeched the similarities. And she knows, she sees that this Will Graham had a potential sire like she has. When he wasn't choked by the Angel-Beast. But even when the soul is gone, her daddy doesn't come and get her! And she's all alone._

_“You're sick.” Her words to the point, playful and purposeful. She pulls herself to her feet and forces her cancelled meal with her. Arm tight around his shoulder as she pulled him in. He was stiff and pulled away, but Drusilla held tight and walked him forward. Following his blood and scent to a driveway's entrance. “You're spoiled and now I can't eat.” Her words accusing and her ruined meal seemed confused and concerned. Pulled away again, but found himself trapped as he was walked forward and the sound of growls and barking could be heard inside._

_He goes from here, and she followed him straight to his door. She talked him into inviting her in._

_He does._

Will didn't know what was behind his decision to let the oddly named woman in. He asked what she wanted, looked as she rummaged through his things and noticed with alarm that his dogs were huddled in the corner farthest away from the woman. It made him feel cold, and his hair stands on end. Will, of course, demanded answers now, feeling back to himself despite the blinding headache.

_“You're sick and mommy says you should go for a nap.” She can play Mommy to him. He needs a Mommy, for a moment. Then she'll take a snack and head on her way. Hunt down his Angelus and continue being a Mommy._

“You're not my -” Will was confused, she was making no sense. Was he sick? All he had was a headache! Mommy, Will had no mother in his life. Why did she think that it was her place in the first place to call herself that. Will frowned and attempted to correct her, only to find himself struck and falling back. He was being shushed and told that mommy was sorry, but he had to take a nap now.

“I -” It was all he could say before the back of a hand and darkness took over.

_Drusilla tucked the special boy in and shot him a kiss before turning her attention to her snack with a smile that led to a shift in her face and the sounds of whimpers. She had a stop to make after this, a new meal to take in and a new surge of glee pushed forward as she moved forward to the dogs as the special boy slept in the bed behind her. All tucked in too._

_The night was young and she had a ways to go afterwards._

**_~ Following Night and Character POV change ~_ **

_This night was young as well and before her was a pretty house, big and carrying the lovely scent of blood and death within it's walls. With a smile filled with a girlish excitement she strolled forward. There was lights on still, somebody was home. Part of the issue taken care of at that moment. All she had to do was win her meal over and then feast._

_With a sure knock on the door she waited, she could hear her meal strolling forward. Steps confident and cautious. Humming to herself slightly she stepped back and watched as the door was opened and there stood a well dressed man. Sharp cheekbones and reddish eyes. Such pretty eyes. She could smell death on him, blood and flesh. A little clap and she knows what this man was though she didn't point it out. Instead she smiled at him._

_He greeted her politely._

Seeing a woman dressed in a dress that does not allow much warmth was not what he was expecting when answering the knock that was dangerously late. There were few people who could get away with it at this point. And this girl, whoever she is. Was not one of them. All he had to do was decide on what she would be used for. Breakfast, lunch or a nice dinner to help soothe his not patient over his loss and bruises. Little was said about what happened, so the matter would have to be figured out through research and investigations.

She was an odd one, to say the least. With a deep breath in through his nose, he picked up a distinct sweet scent of death and lilacs.

“How can I help you?” The most reasonable question Hannibal could figure to ask. It only gained a pleased response from her. Hannibal had to figure out why she smelt as she did. Was she a killer? What could the reason be behind her and why she was here knocking on his door when there was plenty of other houses to approach.

_How could he help her, that was easy. Even the stars didn't have to whisper answers to that question. Drusilla knows how he could help her. He was to be her next meal. And beyond that, she knows what he is and what he has been doing with her special new boy. Hurting the pretty thing. But no worries, Drusilla was there and she can help. She could stop what was happening and she would get a nice hot meal out of it. It was a fair trade off._

_It made her feel all warm and gooey inside. Buzzing with life and hunger and glee at a promise of bloodshed and food._

_Holding herself, she couldn't help but smile._

_“It's cold.” Could she come in? Invite her in. Close the door behind her so that it is just them. Her and her meal._

Hannibal took note of her appearance again, only now did she show any reaction to the temperature outside. Though it read false to him. The cold apparently didn't bother her. It only left one option, one that Hannibal could see. She wanted to be invited in. Tipping his head up ever so slightly, he took another whiff of air through his nose. Trying to catch another clue as to what this was.

And she still smelt of death and lilacs. An odd mix granted, but it had a way of going hand in hand in this case. For her. She was watching him closely, all of her attention zeroed in on him. For most that amount of unflinching attention could be disturbing, but not for Hannibal. He himself can give and take that very same type of attention. And with that, Hannibal had his conclusion on what this was. It almost made him bare his teeth in a wide grin. Instead he let curiosity take over, apologized and invited her in.

She seemed like she was victorious. But that won't last long should Hannibal have any say on the matter.

_Drusilla smiled and gave a small clap as she walked through the door and heard it being shut behind her. She noted a familiar scent and followed it until she came across a jacket. The special boy's jacket, only the scent was a day old and there was nothing fresher in the house. Her meal's voice came from behind her._

_“Forgive my manners, my name is Dr. Hannibal Lecter.” She sounded it out on her tongue; it tasted like it was incomplete and missing things. Of course, she said this; the stars were too loud for her not to keep anything in her mind for long without it being drowned out. Her meal seemed confused, but it didn't show for long. Instead, he went on to explain why the jacket was there._

_The special boy is sad for his puppies and came to mourn with a friend. It never occurred to her, not really, that she was the one to cause that. Instead, Drusilla moved forward touching and looking at everything until she found the kitchen. Followed by an irate meal._

The behavior was odd, it was the current saving grace for his unusual guest. If not for that, she would be on an one way trip to his dinner table and not as a guest. She stopped finally when she reached his knives. Playing with the largest one, picking it up and toying with it. Hannibal eyed it for a moment before focusing more so on her and realized that she was staring right at him, wicked grin and a childlike glee in her eyes. Beyond that, she made no move to do anything with that knife.

“I seemed to have failed to get your name.” Hannibal's voice was falsely apologetic. His body tensed, instinct had him putting his guard up even further and felt himself coil in preparation should he need to fall back onto self defense. It was odd and refreshing, but mostly curious that this unusual guest was stirring such reactions out of him and it's only been fifteen minutes since she walked through his door.

He wanted to question her further to figure out what and why she was causing such reactions out of him. And how she seemed to recognize Will Graham's jacket.

“Where you the one who killed his dogs?” An act that immediately drove Will to him bruised and in a great deal of distress. If Hannibal were capable, he would have felt more sympathetic for his friend to be. What sympathy he did have, he used to aid Will and counsel him enough for the younger man to go home. And left mild suggestions that could possibly further things along nicely.

_She found herself amused, but she didn't give him a proper answer in regards to the puppies that lived at the special boy's house. They did taste delicious, though the poor boy was sad. Perhaps she'll drop off a puppy. Like she tried to do for Spike, to make him feel better. Only for Spike it was supposed to feed him. It wasn't a human, but it would have done enough for that moment. Her meal repeated his first question and Drusilla smiled._

_“Drusilla.” She watched as he showed little reaction to her name, though it was there. Her name was unusual. It was hers, given to her and her alone._

_“Why are you here Drusilla?” Her meal asked, and Drusilla took a few steps forward until there were only a few feet between them. She could hear his heart, steady and the scent of death in this house was intoxicating. There was the old smell of blood on his breath, but not from blood drinking. Not like it is with her or other vampires._

_“You eat people.” Her voice reflected her joy._

_“Is that why you are here?” Her meal was a smart one. Just like Angelus, but this wasn't him. This was her meal, and he was an Angelus to someone else._

Hannibal never got an answer. Instead, time seemed to slow because one minute her face was normal and then the next her eyes went yellow and face shifted. Everything else went from calm and controlled to chaotic and painful. She was a vampire, and until recently Hannibal only likened them to creatures in movies and stories throughout history. Medical explanations and historic figures as the only cause of such stories being created.

It would seem he was wrong.

And with that realization came another. Hannibal was weak and only human in his struggles against her grip and her fangs. This was not how things should have gone! This was not how his life should end, and if it were to end then, he would have wanted it to be by Will Graham's hands and his only. Because then it would have shown that what Hannibal was trying to do for the younger man was successful.

Instead, he felt himself growing weaker and weaker. It was angering!

In the back of his mind he heard a child screaming his name, Mischa. It was enough to stir enough of a response to him twisting as best that he could in her grasp, ignoring the burning pain in his neck and sunk his teeth into the closes part of her. Her ear. Biting it clean off and shocking her enough that he felt himself thrown forward and her stumbling away backwards. Hannibal heard a growl.

Unfortunately due to the blood loss and finding himself crumbled on the ground, he had little energy to investigate that sound as everything went dark and his body laid motionless on the ground.

_He bite her! He bite her!_

_That wasn't supposed to happen! But the surprise of such an action was enough to amuse her. Enough that she simply left. The stars, the stars seemed to sing to her and she knew that she would have a family one day again. Someday in the future. Maybe that meant that Angelus was going to be back again? Perhaps she should go to Los Angeles see what she could find there? If Angelus was back or anyone else she wanted back?_

_But first. A puppy for the special boy._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Though I'm debating on writing more. If you want more and want Hannigram, let me know.


End file.
